1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for safely, efficiently and aesthetically storing stemware. More particularly, it relates to devices for suspending stemware.
2. Prior Art
The use of stemware for serving wine, liqueurs, champagne, or any other beverage adds to the charm and elegance of any occasion. Those owning such stemware have the burden of finding ways in which to safely store such stemware, as it may be easily broken by falling over or by being impacted by other glassware of far lesser value.
A variety of stemware suspenders are known in the prior art. These include large and bulky solid structures which are difficult to manufacture, expensive and take up a large amount of space. They also include wire structures, which have some of the same disadvantages. These structures are not aesthetically pleasing and do not offer an efficient solution to the problem of storing stemware so that it is safe, readily available for use, and so that its aesthetic appeal may be visible prior to use. Further, these structures often may only be mounted to other structures in a single non-optimal manner, which may not be generally desirable. For example, it may be necessary to make holes in fine cabinets, thus providing an installation that can not be easily modified without great expense to make necessary repairs, such as replacing parts in which holes have been made. In other words, these arrangements are generally inflexible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stemware suspender that safely, efficiently and elegantly stores stemware.
It is an another object of the invention to provide a stemware suspender that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a stemware suspender that is easily mounted in a variety of places and by a variety of mounting means, so that there is a great deal of flexibility in the manner in which shelf space is utilized.
In accordance with the invention, a stemware suspender comprises a generally rectangular frame; and a support member extending from the frame, the support member being sized, shaped and positioned so as to define an opening for receiving a stem of a piece of stemware, the support member being angled with respect to the frame so that a base of the piece of stemware is centered between opposite sides of the frame when the base is supported in the suspender. The stemware suspender may further comprise a plurality of parallel ribs on an inner surface of each of the support members, the ribs being for contacting the base of the stemware and for further assisting in centering the stemware.
The stemware suspender may further comprise an end wall extending from each of the support members in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane defined by the frame. A side wall may be disposed between each of the support members and the frame. The side walls may be angled inward towards each other as distance from the frame is increased.
The stemware suspender may further comprise a web of the frame, the web having openings at least as large as projections of the support member on the web. The web may have a plurality of openings therein for receiving a fastener for fastening the suspender to a surface. The stemware suspender may further comprise a boss associated with each of the openings, the boss having a surface in a common plane with a surface of the frame. There may be three openings.
The frame may have a planner surface for abutting a surface to which the suspender is to be mounted.
The invention is also directed to a kit including at least one stemware suspender in combination with fastening means for fastening the stemware suspender to a surface. The fastening means may include at least one of screws, nails, an adhesive and clips for fastening the suspender to a shelf.
The stemware suspender may further comprise at least one protrusion extending from the frame at an end of the frame, the protrusion being sized, shaped and positioned so as to prevent the stemware from leaving the suspender from the end having the protrusion. The frame may have two protrusions extending therefrom. The stemware suspender may further comprise at least one protrusion extending from one of the support members at an end of the support member. Each of the support members may have a protrusion extending therefrom.
The invention is also directed to an apparatus for supporting stemware comprising a planar base; and a plurality of stemware suspenders affixed to one side of the base, each stemware suspender including a generally rectangular frame; and a support member extending from the frame, the support member being sized, shaped and positioned so as to define an opening for receiving a stem of a piece of stemware, the support member being angled with respect to the frame so that a base of the piece of stemware is centered between opposite sides of the frame when the base is supported in the suspender.
The invention also is directed to a method for mounting stemware suspenders to two parallel surfaces in facing relationship, comprising mounting a plurality of stemware suspenders to a first surface of the parallel surfaces; mounting at least one of the stemware suspenders to a second of the parallel surfaces; the stemware suspenders being placed on the first surface and on the second surface so that stemware placed in the plurality of suspenders on the first surface is disposed on either side of stemware place in the suspender placed on the second surface. Each of the suspenders may comprise a generally rectangular frame; and a support member extending from the frame, the support member being sized, shaped and positioned so as to define an opening for receiving a stem of a piece of stemware, the support member being angled with respect to the frame so that a base of the piece of stemware is centered between opposite sides of the frame when the base is supported in the suspender.